


Drowned in Moonlight

by IsThereARealLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, I dont know what else to tag this with, M/M, im sad and i just want this posted, post-TFA, rest in peace carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThereARealLife/pseuds/IsThereARealLife
Summary: ~Drowned in moonlight, strangled by her own bra~Warriors don't always fall in battle...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write to process sad things. Sorry.
> 
> Rest in peace, Carrie.
> 
> [[tumblr](http://www.rookmybodhi.tumblr.com)]

  


Finn is sitting in the mess when it happens. 

He’s been out of the medbay for barely a week and is still getting used to the freedom he has around base. There are none of the rigid routines the Stormtroopers had to follow. He can eat when he wants, sleep when he wants, talk to who he wants…talk at all, really. 

He’s been talking to Poe a lot. He thought maybe Poe would get sick of it, maybe he was just visiting Finn out of some obligation for breaking him out of Imperial prison. But Poe just kept coming back. He’d sit with him even while he was unconscious. Or when he was conscious and neither had anything to say. Poe told him when they got a transmission from Rey; that she found Luke, that she was staying with him to train with the Force.

He told Finn stories, what was happening around base and out in the galaxy, funny anecdotes from past missions, idle chatter about the weather, gossip about people Finn had never heard of.

The point being: Poe Dameron never shuts up. And he rarely leaves Finn alone unless he has a meeting.

So, when he doesn’t turn up for their lunch…meeting (it’s not a date. It’s nOT) …Finn gets worried. He waits a while though, maybe the meeting ran over. Maybe there was an emergency…

People start to filter in to get their own meals, which is when he hears the whispers.

“The General…”

“…sick…”

“…collapsed…”

Finn stands up so fast his chair falls over, drawing attention from nearby groups. He pays them little mind, though. Something happened to General Organa. When he first arrived, she accepted him with open arms, despite his history. She welcomed him into the Rebellion, told him he belonged, made him feel useful.

 

He runs into Poe in the corridor leading away from the medbay. Physically hits him rounding a corner, that is. Poe jumps back, apologising for being distracted. It takes a moment for Poe to register who he even ran into.

“Finn! What…I was just on my way to…”

“I heard people talking so I came to find you. What happened?”

Poe runs a hand over his face and through his hair. “We don’t really know. She collapsed during the meeting… we rushed her here…they’re working on her now. I don’t know…it’s just…” He looks away and takes a shaky breath.

Finn nods and puts a hand on Poe’s arm. “Okay. Well, there’s nothing more you can do… Let’s go get some food. I know you and her are real close but it won’t do any good if you drop from starvation or something.”

Poe nods. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He clears his throat and lets Finn lead him back to the commissary.

 

The next few days are riddled with nail-biting and nerves. General Organa is in no way out of the woods, but she also doesn’t get any worse. 

A message comes in from Rey: her and Luke are on their way.

 

The General starts to improve. Not much, but tiny steps still move you forward.

 

Rey returns a few days later with Luke in tow. He spends hours alone with Leia, and when he finally leaves her room, his eyes are red and they know it’s over.

“But…but she was getting better… This morning, she was improving. She was—” A sob chokes its way out of Poe’s throat.

“Come on,” Finn says, resting a hand between Poe’s shoulder blades.

“But—”

“Come on,” he urges gently.

Finn directs them down a few halls, very familiar to him now from his physical therapy wanderings, until he finds a bench set into an alcove. Not many people come this way and he has found it’s a good place to rest away from prying eyes.

Finn eases them down onto the bench and Poe immediately leans into him, arms winding around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. 

“O-okay. Okay. There we go,” Finn says, wrapping his own arms around Poe and rubbing his back comfortingly.

A few silent tears slide down Finn’s cheeks. Poe shakes like he has a chill.

“She’s gone…” Poe whispers.

“Yeah…” Finn’s voice is thick with emotion.

“I can’t…I…”

“Yeah,” Finn repeats, not knowing what else to say. Any attempt at consolation would only sound hollow and false.

 

It’s well into the night when the procession begins. Three of the moons have risen and are high overhead. They file outside and up a nearby hill where a pyre for the traditional Jedi funeral has been built.

Luke says a few words. The fire is lit. Someone in the crowd starts singing an Alderaanian song of farewell. Those who know the words join the first. Finn doesn’t know the words, but next to him, Poe tightens the grip he has on Finn’s hand and murmurs along.

As the final strains of music fade, people begin to trickle away. A glimmer of light beyond the few remaining people catches Finn’s eye, like a figure hovering. Then he blinks and she’s gone. Perhaps just a trick of the light of the moons…perhaps not.

 

Finn glances back once on the way down to the base. Leia rests alone now and the hilltop is illuminated, drowned in moonlight.

  



End file.
